Bite
by Sunpaw's Loyalty
Summary: A Renesme and Jacob fanfic. Renesme's POV for most of it. Rated T for saftey. Sorry, I stink at summaries.
1. Party

**Yes, I know it's ultra short. Sorry.**

**Don't owner Twilight or any of these characters, does.**

_Go in Nessie. All you have to do is go in. _I tell myself this to try and force myself to go see my family and friends, who are waiting for me. Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice, Emmet and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and Sue, the pack …_the pack_…

My heart flutters involuntarily, and I scowl slightly. I take a quick breath and step through the door into the main room of the big house. Happy Birthday bounces around the room, and I give my most breathtaking smile. I like parties, I really do. But _he _planned this one, and for once, I am unbelievably afraid of making a fool of myself. I avoid even looking in _his_ direction, for fear of the thoughts that will arise, the confusing feelings.

Bella, my mother, hugs me. Her skin is like ice, but I hardly notice it because I'm so used to the chill that comes from touching any of my vampire friends and relatives. This is my 7th birthday. The day I stop aging. I look around at my vampire friends and family. The Denali coven are here, of course, Kate and Garret holding hands. I see the golden rings around their fingers and smile. Marriage doesn't mean the same to vampires as it does to humans, but it's still a happy thing.

_Does it mean the same to werewolves? _I think before I can stop myself. I hear Edward chuckle softly and see his eyes flicker to Jacob. I blush and hope that no one notices. Then I see only a sunny beach, the sound of the blue-green waves thrumming in my ears. I smile as the image fades and Zafrina hugs me. "Happy birthday Nessie," she says in her strange accent. I try to smile-it comes out as a grimace. I wince at the appearance I must be making. Someone who doesn't appreciate her friend's travels to see her, doesn't appreciate the effort into this party.

Then _he _comes over, and my breath catches in my throat. My heart flutters. I don't have butterflies in my stomach-I have them in my heart. I'm staring at his chest, he's so much taller than me. I finally look up into his warm brown eyes. "Happy Birthday Nessie," He rumbles. _Jacob…_

And then I faint.


	2. Fantasies know your deepest secrets

**Yeah, really short...again. R&R! Twilight and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

"_Nessie, Nessie are you okay?" I look up. I'm awake now, and I'm in my room. "Where is everyone?" I ask Jacob, who is leaning over me in concern. "At the big house. I promised I'd take care of you. I will always take care of you." My eyes fill with tears of joy, and I know this is right. He leans closer, and my eyes close…_

"Nessie!" Bella gasps. I wince. This is not the voice I wanted to hear. I open my eyes and blush instantly. I'm in Jacob's arms-he must have caught me as I fell. How long have I been out? Is my first real thought. Not long. The pack are only just now getting close. I blush an even deeper red than before.

"Nessie, are you alright?" this time it's Jacob speaking, and my mind flashes to my dream/fantasy. Renesme Cullen, you are the biggest idiot in the world. You fainted because he said 'happy birthday!' I think angrily, officially hating myself. This is really going to make him like me.

No, I don't want him to like me. He is my best friend, my big brother! He's 20 something years older than me! He is my guardian and hunting partner, my link to the wolves and a link to my parents. **Not **someone I'm going to have a crush on, or fall in love with, or kiss, or marry….

I silently scold myself as the fantasy replays in my mind. For a minute I'm angry I woke up before I could come to the part I wanted to, then try and feel relieved. Suddenly, I let out a little gasp and turn to stare at Edward. The tiny flash of curiosity in his eyes proves that he has been blocking out my thoughts, and I sigh with relief.

"Carlisle, what happened?" asked Bella anxiously. Carlisle responds in a very profesinol voice. "She just fainted. Probably excited from seeing all her friends." But his eyes prove he's lying. He knows why I fainted. And from Edward's smirk, I can tell he wasn't blocking out Carlisle's thoughts. I feel like crying. This is ridiculous. And I'm still in Jacob's arms. This little fact has kept both my face from lessening in redness and me from fully pulling together a train of thought.

"I'm fine Bella," I say, pulling out of Jacob's arms. I do my best to ignore the rippling muscles, the warmth of his gaze on the back of my head, and the pang of sharp disappointment that he let go so quickly. I glance up at him, and instantly wish I hadn't. His face is so perfect, I want to lean out and stroke it, for him to tell me he will never leave my side….

I tell everyone I'm ok, and the party continues. We enjoy ourselves, though finally everyone leaves, except for the other "vegitarian" vampires. Kate, still holding Garret's hand, walks quietly up the stairs to a spare bedroom, and I hear Edward laugh at their thoughts. Tanya still doesn't have a mate, but she tells everyone she's okay with that. She says she still likes to spend time with different human men, but I don't believe her, and Edward doesn't either. Tanya is lonely. At least she doesn't have someone she loves who doesn't love her back.

_And I don't love someone either. _I tell myself furiously. But as Jacob sits beside me, I know it's a lie.


End file.
